Electrical boxes for making safe and secure electrical connections are known. For example, metal or plastic boxes, often known as junction boxes, are often used to make connections of household wiring. Known boxes for this purpose often have predetermined openings in the sides that can be removed to permit entry of wiring to be connected. These openings may be formed by removing a portion of the side, so called “knock outs”, or they may be made by deforming a portion of the box side to bend about a hinge line, thereby defining an opening in which wiring or cables can enter the box. Once the conductors to be connected have each entered the interior of the box via one or more of the predetermined openings, the connection can be made, the box cover placed on and secured, and the connection is complete.
One of the drawbacks with current boxes is the relative difficulty in facilitating entry of the conductors into the box. Often the portion of the side wall of the box to be removed must be knocked out with a tool such as a hammer. Often it must be pried out with a tool such as a screw driver. This can be especially difficult with metal boxes, for example.
Another drawback with current boxes is that the top, or lid, is easy to misplace, or forget when doing an electrical connection. For example, an electrician making connections in an attic may forget to bring along the top to a junction box, thereby necessitating an inconvenient and time-consuming trip out of the attic to retrieve the top.
Accordingly, there is a need for an electrical box, e.g., improved junction box, for making electrical connections that minimizes or eliminates the need to remember the top with each junction box.
Additionally, there is a need for an electrical box that is adapted to permit the making of electrical connections faster and easier within the box.